The present invention relates to a compact bookshelf type record player. More particularly, the present invention relates to a record player such that a slide base is slidably mounted on a fixed member of a player cabinet, a rack member is movably supported on the slide base, and the slide base and the rack member are selectively engaged with each other by using a lock lever therebetween whereby movement of the slide base can be suitably mounted.
In general, a conventional record player has a relatively large physical size due to the fact that a turntable having a diameter somewhat greater than a diameter of a maximum record disc is used therein. This leads to an increment of the overall physical size of the player cabinet.